


Momentary Bonus Chapter

by soundoutz



Category: HINAPIA, PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: if you guys get the subtle references i put in here then i will love you forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 15:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundoutz/pseuds/soundoutz
Summary: Here's the answer to all your questions.
Kudos: 14





	Momentary Bonus Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read this, make sure you read the horror AU I wrote on Twitter: https://twitter.com/egirlroa/status/1182866247563776000

“...So then you all died.” the cackle Siyeon let out certainly didn’t soothe Jieqiong’s nerves, but it did put a small smile on her face.

“What? That’s a terrible ending!” Yewon cried out, throwing her hands up and nearly dumping her drink. Jieqiong didn’t miss the way Kyla quickly pushed the near-full cup mug of coffee out of the way. “I was _dead_ the whole time?”

“That’s what you get,” Siyeon said cooly, taking another bite out of her cheesecake. 

Sungyeon snorted. “I fear the day you actually _do_ make a contract with a demon, Siyeon. Who knows what kind of things you would do with that power.”

The young girl was still chewing thoroughly but opened her mouth anyway. “I’m not _actually_ into doing that shit. I just like the idea of being able to teleport people to my house and force them to deal with my inner demons.”

Nayoung glared at the girl from the other side of the table. “Please don’t talk with your mouth full.” she looked quite annoyed, but Jieqiong assumed it was mainly because Siyeon had Nayoung die within the first few minutes of her story. 

“Excuse me, you don’t get to boss me around!” Siyeon said loudly, receiving a few angry glares from the girls. “Not after what you did, anyway.”

Minkyung leaned back in her chair, looking more or less exasperated. “Siyeon, we’ve told you this _how_ many times now? It was an accident.”

Jieqiong decided to speak up finally, putting down her mug of hot chocolate and sighing. “It’s not like we _knew_ he was right behind your bedroom door.” 

“That doesn’t mean you were trying to be careful at all or anything,” Siyeon bit back, looking Jieqiong right in the eyes, “I’ve never seen a tornado, but with the wreckage you all left behind, I have an idea what they look like.”

Eunwoo surprisingly didn’t seem bothered by all of this. “We were trying to decorate your room for your birthday,” she said flatly, although a smile was creeping up her lips. The table let out a collective sigh - even though they were trying to apologize to Siyeon, nothing seemed enough to her. 

“Hey guys, here’s some refills.” a sweet voice came from behind Jieqiong and interrupted the conversation, and when she turned her head she saw Bada, their friend and waitress. “You guys have been here for a while. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Kyungwon said before Siyeon could say anything, “We broke something of Siyeon’s last week and to make up for it we’re letting her binge on sweets.”

Bada looked somewhat surprised but laughed it off. “Interesting. It must have been something pretty important that you guys broke, then.”

Siyeon groaned, earning a slap on the head from Sungyeon. “I- ow! Yes, it was something important! It was the most important possession I have! Or _had_ I guess.” she whined.

Before Bada could say anything, Minkyung cut her off. “We broke a large porcelain figurine of the hooded Kermit meme that Siyeon had on her nightstand. She bought it off of Amazon last year and she was obsessed with it up until his inevitable death.” 

Siyeon was beginning to spring forth tears again. _Here we go again._ “His name was Vincent!” she fake sobbed and threw her body onto Yewon, who looked less than pleased. 

“It was a _Kermit_ figurine! His name is Kermit!” Sungyeon snapped, and the table erupted into chaos again. Jieqiong shared an exasperated look with the two girls sitting beside her and decided to explain the rest to Bada. 

“Siyeon was really upset that we broke the figur- Vincent, and so she decided to write a story where she was possessed by a demon and her only goal was to kill all of us,” Yaebin said.

Bada looked a little disturbed. “Ah… I see.”

Eunwoo let out a large laugh. “It seems a lot more disturbing than it really is. This is just how she copes with her emotions - she writes really weird fanfiction.” the girl grimaced a little as she made eye contact with Jieqiong. There was another fanfiction concerning the two of them that they promised to never mention again. It was possibly more traumatic than this one. 

The youngest girl let out a tiny giggle and set the coffee pot on the table. “I learn something new about you guys every day.”

“I’d hope so,” Yaebin said, pausing to shout at Sungyeon for being too loud, “I mean, we _are_ here every day.”

“Who knows, maybe you’ll be in the next fanfiction Siyeon writes,” Jieqiong teased, grinning as the girl seemed to panic at the thought. 

Jieqiong was suddenly hit with a marshmallow, stealing her focus from her two best friends and the baby of the friend group. Siyeon was trying to get everyone’s attention, which was only half working seeing as how she was attempting to get ten people to look at her. 

“Bitches! Friends! Kids! Sungyeon.” she said, getting a loud laugh from Yewon. “I have something to say.”

Kyla leaned her chin in her palm. “What, you forgot a torture scene or something?”

“No!” Siyeon grumbled, looking like a child about to throw a tantrum. “What I’ve been trying to say for the past hour is…” she sat down suddenly and looked away from the group. “I forgive you guys. Please don’t break any of my stuff again.”

Jieqiong let out a soft laugh. “As long as you promise to not kill us off in any of your fanfictions again, we won’t even go near your porcelain figurines.”

There was a soft “There are other figurines…?” from Bada, but it was ignored for the time being. 

“Well, I can’t promise that but… I appreciate you guys trying to surprise me for my birthday. Even if you fucked it up, it means a lot to me.” the girl messed around with the crumbs on her plate, flushing a light pink. 

A collective "aww" carried throughout the group. "Siyeon, you know we would do anything for you, right?" Nayoung said, smiling softly at the girl.

"Hell yeah." Sungyeon grinned, "We'd totally break another one of those things."

"That's not what I meant!"

"Are you sure?"

"Sungyeon, we were trying to have a moment and you ruined it!"

"Siyeon, you need to edit your story again."

"...Why?"

"There weren't enough moments where Sungyeon was a complete asshole."

"Hey!" 

"We love you, Sungyeon."

"No, we don't."

"...I'm gonna just leave the coffee pot with you guys."


End file.
